onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Devils Fruit Pirates
The Devil Fruit Pirates are a strange group of pirates who are all devil fruit users and were shunned from their homes, previous crews and villages due to their abilities. They are considerably large and have a small amount of very powerful pirates. The captain is ChiChi Zelel . Members ChiChi Zelel ChiChi is the captan of the Devil Fruit Pirates who has swallowed the Poto Poto no Mi (Port-Port fruit) which allows her to teleport herself anywhere in the world. She was formerly a bounty hunter in a small island and also gained herself a bounty by accidently eating a devil fruit at a party in her honour, she was then exiled from the island and then created this pirate crew. Tenko Furi Tenko is the navigator for the Devil Fruit Pirates, he is also an extremely rare case as he has not only consumed one devil fruit but two, these include the logia class Hie Hie no Mi (Ice-Ice Fruit) and the Zoan class Inu Inu no Mi: WereWolf Model (Dog-Dog Fruit: Werewolf Model).Due to his zoan transformation he has a keen sense of smell giving him the position of navigator. Ken Chouji Ken is the swordsman of the Devil Fruit Pirates who has eaten the paramecia class Me Me no Mi (Eye-Eye Fruit) which gives him the ability to see through objects and see things in slow motion, while using his devil fruit powers his eyes turn red and gain three tomoe around the pupil. He is also a world class swordsman who was formerly a member of an unknown pirate crew and killed them all because he was being ignored due to his powers. Ben Valadrom Ben is the cook of the Devil Fruit Pirates and he has eaten the Naga Naga no Mi (Length-Length Fruit) which allows him to control the length of his body parts such as his legs and arms. He was formerly a chef in a famous restraunt but accidently ate the fruit and was fired and wreaked utter havoc destroying the place. Mon Soo Mon is the ships doctor and a live plush toy lion who became animated by eating the Myou Myou no Mi (Life-Life Fruit) he was brought to life when his owner was playing and fed him the fruit and he says he gained his vast medical experience by playing nurse. Kagi Kagi is the first mate of the Devil Fruit pirates and ate the Rokku Rokku no Mi (Lock-Lock Fruit) which allows him to literally lock the foe by sticking a key into them and turning it leaving them immobile. He is also captain ChiChi's boyfriend. Cenka Milan Cenka is the gunner for the Devil Fruit Pirates and he has devoured an unknown devil fruit which allows him to fire flaming bullets from his guns and also his body of varying sizes. He was a former marine but saw the cruelty towars pirates that they display and became a pirate after eating a devil fruit. Dolly Dolly is the tailor and the barber for the Devil Fruit Pirates and has eaten the Toge Toge no Mi (Thorn-Thorn Fruit) which allows him to control roses in all forms the flower, thorns, vies petals and even seeds. He was an aristocrat who was a disgrace to his family after he ate a devil fruit. Badger Badger is the Archaeologist and also the Blacksmith of the Devil Fruit Pirates and has eaten an unknown devil fruit which allows him to manipulate his blood inside and outside of his body. Nothing is known about his past. Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Crew Category:WikedBlue Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Characters